The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An existing electrical connector includes an insulating body, multiple signal terminals, a grounding member and a shielding member. The insulating body is provided with multiple accommodating tubes, and each signal terminal is correspondingly accommodated in one accommodating tube. The shielding member is provided in the insulating body, and multiple shielding holes are formed in the shielding member. Each shielding hole correspondingly surrounds one accommodating tube. The accommodating tube where the grounding member is located is provided with a notch, and the grounding member has an extending portion protruding from the notch, such that a plate edge of the extending portion is electrically connected with an inner wall of each shielding hole in the shielding member, so as to facilitate a shielding effect among the signal terminals, and prevent from interference during signal transmission. However, in order to prevent the signal terminals from abutting the shielding member to cause short-circuiting, the signal terminals are not provided with extending portions abutting the shielding member, such that the structure of each signal terminal is different from that of the grounding member. In practical production, this increases the processing difficulty of the signal terminals and the grounding member. Further, during assembly, an operator may easily assemble the signal terminals in the accommodating tube where the grounding member is located by mistake, so as to cause failure to abut the shielding member, which affects the shielding effect of the electrical connector and weakens the anti-interference ability during signal transmission.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design a novel electrical connector exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.